


why don't you teach your heart to talk

by maesilju



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SteveTonyFest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesilju/pseuds/maesilju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confessions before coffee are probably taking things a little fast, but what better way to clear up misunderstandings? You know, especially when there are feelings and men in spandex (and, er, for the sake of technicality, gold-titanium alloy) involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why don't you teach your heart to talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allourheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/gifts).



> 1\. The title is taken from the lyrics of Take That's Love Love, which I had on repeat while writing most of this fic, because why not?
> 
> 2\. This is my SteveTonyFest gift for [ allourheroes ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes), based on their prompt: Tony being super obviously in love with Steve and thinking he’s not good enough, but Steve likes him back and knows and makes the first move and Tony is confused.

"It's not fair," Tony groused, burying his face in his hands. Dum-E cocked his head at him inquiringly, but then went back to menacing the blender with a wrench. "I'm donating you, you useless rustbucket," he warned, but the bot paid him no mind. "I mean," he continued, staring disconsolately into his coffee cup, which was sadly empty, "His stupid face, and that atrocious helmet hair - "

"Who?" The voice was entirely too amused and awake for morning; that ruled out Barton and Banner. Thor never moved this quietly. That left only one other option, and Tony really, really didn't like it.

"No one," he blurted, because it seemed the easiest option, and he was so not prepared for this right now. Not now, and not ever. There wasn't a chance in hell that Steve would be interested, or that this would end well.  He made the mistake of looking up, and froze, staring, his train of thought screeching to an abrupt halt.

Steve Rogers in shirts at least two sizes too small regularly caused minor accidents on the street, mostly because people were too busy staring. Tony was pretty sure Rogers in a tank top should be illegal, because muscles, and the flimsy cotton hid absolutely nothing. "I, I," he stuttered, and damn, this shouldn't be happening. He was _Tony Stark_ ; charm, brilliance and personified - and yet he was crashing.

Steve shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. "JARVIS says you've been awake for more than seventy-two hours. Bedtime, Tony. You promised."

Really? He didn't remember ever doing anything of that sort.

"I did?" Tony was trying to recall if he had, but it was a fruitless endeavour, especially when he kept getting distracting by the way that tank top clung to him.

Instead of replying, Steve curled his hand around his elbow and tugged gently. This close, he smelt like the aftershave Tony had bought for him, and something else, something Tony couldn't quite pin down, but which reminded him vaguely of well-worn leather. It was soothing, kind of, and  - was he saying that aloud?

"You really can't function without caffeine, can you," Steve said, but he was smiling at him, and that made his stomach flip a slow somersault, despite the fact he was probably red with mortification. "Bed." He insisted, firmly, and Tony let himself be chivvied up and out of his chair, and into the elevator. "With you? You only have to ask." Tony mumbled, "You're so - stupidly  attractive and too good for me, but I'd definitely - "

"Good night, Tony." There were warm hands tucking him in, drawing the blankets over him and smoothing his hair back from his forehead, but he was already slipping away and sinking into sleep.

There was a note folded on his nightstand when he woke up. It was a sketch of him drooling with a 'Sleep well?' pencilled in at the corner. "Very funny," Tony muttered, sitting up wth a yawn. The light filtering through the blinds indicated that it was late afternoon at the very best. Tony had a moment of confusion before recollection - and subsequently, mortification sank in, and he groaned, burying his head in his hands. "Tell me he's not around right now, J."

"I am afraid I can't." JARVIS replied, "Captain Rogers asked me to inform him when you woke up."

"Traitor," Tony muttered darkly, "Who made you, anyway?"

JARVIS chose not to dignify his grumbling with any response, which was probably for the better anyway.

He stumbled out of bed, snagging a bathrobe from off the back of his chair and belting it loosely about his waist. There was a smear of grease on his wrist, and no doubt in other places as well, but coffee first, shower last.

Jan was in the kitchen, perched on the counter, deep in conversation with Steve about something Tony couldn't quite make out. Their voices were lowered, their heads close together, and he couldn't help the ugly twist of envy that flared in his gut. That right there was yet another reason why Steve and him wouldn't ever work; there was no way that Steve would look at him twice, even though they were actually getting on at last. "Forget it, I'll go down to the workshop and get coffee," he muttered to himself, but the scuff of his feet on the tile must have given him away, because Steve was looking up and smiling in his direction, and escape was no longer an option. Hell, Tony didn't think he could've gone if he tried.

He shuffled into the kitchen, heading straight to the coffee machine, only to stopped by in his tracks by a mug pushed gently into his hands. He took an experimental sip, eyes widerning in pleased surprise when he realised it was just the way he like it - strong, black and sweet. "I had JARVIS let me know when you woke up. I know how you're like without coffee. Had a good rest?"

"Uh- yeah." Tony was suddenly aware of how dishevelled he must look. He knew his hair was quite definitely doing the thing where it refused to cooperate and stuck out at all angles, and the bathrobe had a scorch mark from an incident down in the workshop. "Thanks." He finished, belatedly, glancing down into the mug because he didn't really know where to look. The yawning gap (quite literally) between waking up and higher levels of reasoning was never his finest moment. But he was alert enough to notice the look Jan and Steve exchanged, and he felt his shoulders starting to slump. "Didn't mean to disturb you. I'll just - be going, then."

Steve frowned, the corners of his mouth turning down. Jan gave an exasperated sigh, something that sounded suspiciously like _men_ , and slipped off the counter. "I've got to go, I promised Hank I'd meet him, and I'm going to be late." She tiptoed to kiss Steve on the cheek, patted Tony on the shoulder, and left.

"Tony," and no, that was bad, that was the tone _everyone_ used when they invariably had bad news, "We need to talk."

"We do?" He hedged, clutching the mug close to him as if it could shield him from the conversation.

"Yeah." Steve folded his arms, and it was a struggle not to give in to his hindbrain and let his gaze linger.

"I wasn't... aware that there was anything to discuss?" Tony tried. Steve had a double disadvantage; his brain was still felt like it was mired in molasses, and there was no way he could really say no to him.

Steve took a deep breath, and then let it out, his eyes never leaving his. "You've been avoiding me, Tony."

Shit. He'd noticed. "No, I haven't." Tony said defensively, but it sounded weak even to him.

"You and I both know that's not true. I thought we were friends." Steve sounded faintly accusatory, but mostly disappointed, and Tony really, really didn't want to do this.

"Yeah, we are. It's just work." He couldn't tell Steve the truth - that he'd been trying to avoid him as much as possible because he was in love with him. That would just end in tears. He knew about Gail and Jan; Steve didn't swing that way, and besides, Tony was _Tony_ ; no relationship ever really lasted long. People left; they always did. He knew full well what he was capable of, and he wouldn't blame Steve if he didn't reciprocate. It was hard imagining anyone who'd love him for who he was, money aside.

Steve scrutinised him for a long moment, "Really?"

"Yeah, that's all. If you like - " Tony swallowed the lump in his throat, "we could - uh, lunch. On Sunday?" It would hurt, knowing that this would all it could and would ever be between them, but if it made Steve happy, if it stopped him from looking so disappointed, Tony would do it.

"I'd like that, yes. Promise me you won't disappear again? I know your company's important, but it's not the same without you around."

 _Only_ _as a friend_ , Tony thought bitterly, but he smiled nevertheless. "Can't make any promises, but sure, I'll try." The gesture felt brittle, and it barely lasted a minute before it crumpled, "Why do you care?"

"What? You're part of the team, Tony, of course I care. And you're important to me."

"You don't have to try and include me just because I'm financing the team." He bit out, his shoulders stiff. "I mean, it's not as if you owe me anything - "

"I'm not doing it because I feel obligated." Steve said slowly, as if speaking to a child, and it made him bristle defensively, "Then what?"

"I - " It was the first sign of hesitation he'd seen in him since this train wreck of a conversation, and seeing it made Tony feel horribly uncertain.

"I like you." Steve looked him dead in the eye. "As in, really like you. And I want to - well, I'd like it if we could be more than just friends."

It had to be some sort of joke, but this was _Steve_ , and Cap would never do this. "Why," Tony croaked, setting his mug down too roughly. Coffee slopped over the rim, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Steve countered, taking another step closer. "You're a good man, even if you don't believe you are. You’re kind and brilliant, and you’re too hard on yourself and sometimes you drink too much and I wish you’d stop, because you make me worry. I meant it, and I mean it now, Tony. I don’t – I don’t say this sort of thing lightly.”

“I thought – you and Jan – you don’t – you’re not – you’re straight.” Any moment now he was going to wake up and realize it’d all been a shitty dream.

“Get with the times, Shellhead,” but he didn’t sound mocking. “I’m not confused, if that’s what you’re worried about. Just because I like women doesn’t mean I can’t like men, too.”

“Even so – even so, I’m not the person you want, Steve.” Tony whispered. His heart was pounding fiercely. “I’m broken. You’ve said it yourself. I drink too much. I sleep around. I’m not – “

“To hell with it,” Steve snapped, and he was abruptly _there_ , right in front of him. Before Tony could ask him just what was going on, Steve leaned in to kiss him, taking advantage of Tony’s surprise to press his advantage. He wound his arms around his neck, pressing close instinctively. If this was all he was going to have, Tony reasoned, he might as well enjoy it while he could –

“Are you quite done thinking yet?” Steve pulled away to murmur. His arms had wrapped around his waist. “Still not convinced?”

“It’s just – hard to believe,” he confessed, ducking his head. “I think I’d like to wake up now.”

“Tony.” A hand tucked under his chin, raising his head. “I’m not going anywhere. I want to be with you. Is that so hard to understand?”

“No, but – “  Before he could protest further, Steve kissed him again, effectively shutting him up.

“Good. Because I’ve been waiting for ages to take you out on a date, and now I can.” He was smiling at Tony - practically beaming, really, and it was hard to cling to his disbelief in the face of Steve’s happiness.

“Where are we going?”

“That’s a surprise. Now go get showered and dressed – that’s an order, Shellhead.” Steve let go of him, reluctantly, and nudged him out of the kitchen.

“All right, I’ll trust your judgment.” Tony stepped away, smiling so hard his face hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. “See you in ten.”

He didn’t know where this was going, but if Steve was in for this, then he was, too. “I, uh. I just wanted you to know that I love you too.” He hazarded, turning around to look at him, and Steve’s answering smile was all the proof he needed.


End file.
